The present invention relates to a disk loading system which is suitable, for example, for use in a portable disk player.
Generally, there is known a disk regeneration system which records information such as a Japanese dictionary or an English-Japanese dictionary on an optical disk, and reads out information therefrom to display same on a display part.
This disk regeneration system comprises a disk drive for rotating the information disk such as an optical disk having information recorded so as to read out and regenerate same, a keyboard for selecting information recorded on the disk to be read out and generated, and a display for displaying read outs from the information disk as character information.
With the disk regeneration system of this type, the disk drive, keyboard, and display are an independent unit, respectively. A combination of these units are usable on a desk, etc., but not portable since each unit is large in size.
On the other hand, with the information disk such as an optical disk, since a recording density is remarkably improved, a piece of optical disk with a diameter of 8 cm can record information corresponding to a volume of a Japanese dictionary or an English-Japanese dictionary.
Under these conditions, a demand is to provide a system including such small optical disk capable of a high density recording, which can easily read out and regenerate desired information in a desired place so as to display same on the display unit as visible characters.
Recently, to meet such demand, disk players have been proposed wherein the disk drive, keyboard, and display constructed independently are integrated to reduce the size of the entirety of the disk player, so as to increase the portability thereof. One of the disk players is disclosed in JP-A 3-216855 entitled "Portable Disk Player".
With a disk cartridge remover system for electronic equipment such as a portable disk player of this type, a shutter opening arm is engaged and disengaged by a link mechanism which is operated by rotation of a cartridge holder. In this arrangement, return action (action in the shutter closing direction) of the shutter opening arm is restricted by the link mechanism. That is, in case that a disk cartridge is incorrectly received in the disk cartridge, it is necessary to remove the disk cartridge from the cartridge holder after releasing engagement of the shutter opening arm by rotation of the cartridge holder. As a result, the number of reset operations of the cartridge is increased upon insertion error of the disk cartridge, resulting in complicated reset operation thereof.
Further, with a disk clamper mounting system for an electronic equipment such as a portable disk player of this type, it comprises a clamper mounting plate for holding a disk clamper rotatably mounted to the cartridge holder via a support shaft, and a spring for providing thereto a biasing force in the direction of an opening window for insertion of a clamper. That is, the support shaft and the spring are needed in addition to the clamper mounting plate for mounting of the disk clamper to the cartridge holder, resulting an increased cost due to additional parts, and complicated structure and assembling work.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a disk cartridge remover system which allows easy reset operations of a cartridge with reduced number of reset operations thereof upon insertion error of a disk cartridge.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a disk clamper mounting system which reduces costs, simplifies structure and assembly work with a reduced number of parts.